


The Forest

by grapefrutjuce



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefrutjuce/pseuds/grapefrutjuce
Summary: going back to the beginning on a different night





	The Forest

You sense my return to our provenance with a wavering soul. I'm wearing the old blinders for the sake of my pride. I'm bitter with the knowledge that you'll do the same, but I can't begrudge you the safety.

I came to grope for the righteousness that has since eroded from my fingers. I won't see your abiding shadow where it waits in the snow. I won't think about your nerve and delicate joy when the pin slid into our hearts. I won't remember the clarity and agony of my ribs pried open by you. Here the frozen bones of the trees stood, content to witness in the dark.

My dreams and nightmares are the same; gnawing at my brain with dogged shame and blunt teeth. They are tar-crusted when they bayonet through the cracks in my skull. Let me be dull and ignorant. You are the problem which blood-letting can’t kill. 

Sometimes I know you're there; you walk beside me with indeterminate direction. And then my shivering thoughts stop, but these malleable convictions keep me in limbo. Let me be reborn and sharpened. My childish ambitions poison my veins while they rust.

Sometimes it’s as though we are hurtling within the lattice of space and time like fallen apples. Our stems are always severed by the practiced weight of slow rot. 

If you forgive me, am I obligated to forgive you? In my mind I already have, but it isn't true until you accept, gracious and vain. It isn't true until you ratify our bargain with your mouth against my palm.


End file.
